cops lac season 2
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: What i wanted to happen in the second season of cops lac. Will Rhys confess to sam he loves her? How will sam react when she finds out she pregnant with Zac baby? Will Nathan and Priscalla date end badly? Will Dan become a constable? Will Jack retire? What will change both Rox and Dianne life?
1. episode 1

COPS LAC SEASON 2 EPISODE 1

*SCENE 1 RHYS AND SAM TALKING AS WALK ON PATH*

Sam- Rhys I should listened to you about Zac from the start I should believed you after all I known you longer then him.

Rhys- You just trusted soneone you love not even I could stop you from doing that

Sam- I still should of listened to you, you tried to warn me about Zac you were trying to protect me but I didn't let you

Rhys- Look it was your choice but no matter what I going to be here for you and I'm going to protect you

Sam- Well I still feel like a loser people at work probably think I shouldnt be a dectieve

Rhys- Sam they wont think that come here

(RHYS AND SAM HUG)

*SCENE 2 NATHAN AND PRISCILLA ON A CALL OUT

Nathan- You know you only been a constable a couple of days but your doing a great job

Priscalla- Thanks Nathan, after all I had a great teacher

(They smile at each other then get out of the car and walk over to a 8 year old girl)

Nathan- So what your name?

Lyla- I'm Lyla

Priscalla- Can you tell what happend

Lyla- Mum and dad said they were going to meet me outside then 20 minutes past i went in to the kitchen and saw them lying here with blood on the floor everywhere

Nathan- Priscalla text Sam get her over here only her. Lyla did you see anyone come in to the house?

(Priscalla gets phone out texts Sam tells her to come over here alone as Dan and Rox Pulls up)

Lyla- No I didn't. What going to happen to me?

Priscalla- We look after you I promice Lyla

(Lyla hugs priscalla and Rox and Dan walks in )

Rox- What happened?

Nathan- They said they meet the daughter outside and 20 minutes later they weren't there so she went inside saw them lying on the floor bleeding and called the cops.

Dan- That would be hard for her just seeing her parents like that

Lyla- Yeah it was

Nathan -I call Sam see what taking her

*SCENE 3 RHYS AND SAM WALKING*

Sam- Rhys thanks for been their for me when i need someone to talk to

Rhys- Don't mention it. I going to always be here for you when you need me

Sam- Yeah well it means alot

(Sam phone rings she takes it out of pocket and answers it)

*NATHAN AND SAM PHONE CHAT, RHYS AND SAM ARE STILL WALKING *

Sam- Hey Nathan what up

Nathan- You need to get here alone a 8 year old girl found her parents dead in the kitchen

Sam- Ok I be there in 10

(They both hang up)

Rhys- Everything ok

Sam- Nathan gonna hate me for not coming alone but your my coworker and we need to investigate this case like we do every other case which is together

Rhys- Ok lets go fill me in on the way

(Sam and Rhys runs car get in shuts the door)

*SCENE 4 SAM AND RHYS ARRIVE*

(Sam and Rhys pull up open car door and walk over to Nathan )

Sam- Nathan what happening?

Nathan - A 8 year old girl finds her parents dead in the kitchen.

Rhys- We could be here a while lets go see these bodies ah

Sam- Yep

Nathan- I thought I said to come alone sam

Sam- Well Rhys was with me when you called to come so we decided to both

Nathan- Yeah well I guess that ok now find out what happen

Rhys- Come on Sam

(They all look at body sees that someone had bashed them)

Sam- this isn't good. Priscalla are you still coming to the appointment with me

Pricalla- Of course lets go Sam, Rhys call us if u find anything out

(Priscalla and sami walk out)

Nathan- Do you know what appointment Sam had

Rhys- No idea Sgt

(Rhys keeps investigates the body as the girl gives him a list of people who threated her parents )

Rhys- Thanks

Lyla- It Fine

*SCENE 5 PRISCALLA AND SAM AT DOCTERS*

Nurse- Sami Copper follow me

(Sam and lyla follow the nurse into the room)

Nurse- Your test was postive your pregnant do you know who the father

Sam- Yes I do

(Priscalla and Sam walk out of the room and then the surgery)

SCENE 5 PRISCALLA AND SAM WALK ALONG A BEACH

Sam- What am I going to do

Priscalla- Well first you put in for 6 months leave them you tell nathan and Rhys that your pregnant

Sam- I tell Nathan but not Rhys he would hate me

Priscalla' he wouldnt hate you he want to be there for you

Sam- I going go back to the investigation you coming

Priscalla-Yeah I am

*SCENE 6 RHYS AND NATHAN TALKS ABOUT SAM AND PRISCALLA

Nathan- You like Sam more then a friend don't you

Rhys- Yeah but after everything what just happened i can't tell her

Nathan- Look mate you don't get to many chances in life tell her before you lose her all together

Rhys- I Can't besides I can tell you like Priscalla

Nathan- Yeah I like her, I told her and she and I are going on a date tommorow night

(Sam and Priscalla walk in)

Sam- Nathan can I talk to you for a minute

Nathan- um sure come with me

SCENE 7 SAM TELLS NATHAN

(Sam and Nathan walk on the desk)

Sam- What I about to tell you, you cannot tell Rhys

Nathan- Ok what wrong

Sam- The appointment Priscalla and I went to was to get my tests back and um from when Zac raped me when he got his stuff out of the house that made me pregnant so i need some leave in 6 months

Nathan- Yeah sure of course but you should tell Rhys before he hears it from somebody else

Sam- I will just not today besides you and Priscalla are the only ones who know and neither of you would tell him

SCENE 8 THE MURDERER REVEALED

(Person walks towards Nathan and Sam with blood all over them and Nathan sees them)

Nathan- Stay there Sam don't move

Sam- Priscalla come out here

(Priscalla and Rhys runs out as Nathan tackles the young the man to the ground and arrests him)

Priscalla- Sam are you ok

Sam- Yeah Nathan was really understanding

Rhys- Sam is their something i should know

(As nathan walks to car with murderer sam priscalla and rhys follow)

Priscalla- no their isn't

Rhys- Sam are you sure your alright

Sam- i find lets see what this killer have the say for himself

SCENE 9 SAM AND RHYS QUESTION KILLER

Sam- So why did you kill them

Killer- because they are worthless

Rhys- That harsh

Killer- So what

Sam- so you be charged with 2x manslaughter and you will spend up to 20 years behind bars

Killer Fine

(Nathan come in and takes killer away and sam walks out of office )


	2. episode 2

SCENE 1 NATHAN, SAMI AND PRISCALLA TALKING IN OFFICES

(Sami and Priscalla sitting on chairs Nathan standing )

Nathan- Sam you wanted us both here what going on is everything ok

Sam- um

Priscalla- Your starting to scary me

Nathan- and me

Sam- This whole thing with Zac how he got me pregnant by raping me and everything is wrong which is why i not going to tell anyone else about this

Nathan- there going to notice sooner or later because you will get a bump

Sam- I having an abortion

Priscalla- Your what

Sam- I Can't have this kid

Nathan- Sam you need to think about this. This kid yours and Priscalla and i will support you every step of the way

Sam- I just can't have Zac kid

*SCENE 2 RHYS, ROX AND DAN

(all three standing up talking to jack)

Jack- Where are Nathan, Sam and Priscalla we need them here to

Rox- Nathan needed to talk to Priscalla and Sam about something in his office

Rhys- Do you know what about

Rox- No idea i go get them

Jack - Thanks Rox

(Rox walks towards office )

Dan- Are we been kept out of something

Rhys and jack - No idea

SCENE 3 ROX PRISCALLA AND NATHAN TRY TO CONVINCE SAM NOT HAVE AN ABORTION

(Rox walks in office as the other are talking )

Priscalla- Sam this kid yours you will regreat giving it up

Rox - Your pregnant

Nathan- She is now keep it down

Sam- I having an abortion

Rox- Rhys won't let that happen

Nathan- she haven't even told him she pregnant Rox

Rox- Why not

Sam- He would hate me. What are you doing in here anyway?

Rox- he wouldnt hate you and you all were due for the meeting with Jack five minutes ago

Nathan- Oh crap

Priscalla- Lets go

Sam- We all talk about this later now not a word to Rhys

All three- Fine

SCENE 4 THE MEETING

(Priscalla, Nathan, Sam and rox run to meeting room)

Jack- About time

Nathan- Sorry

Sam- We forgot

Jack- Now we investigaten on the murder on Grandview Ave number 22

Dianne So sam and Rhys you need to get there

Sam- I have an appointment to be at

Rox- You seriously can't do this

Sam- It my choice

Priscalla- One you will regreat

Nathan- Well Priscalla is right at least think about it

Sam- I have

Rox- Not clearly

Rhys- Can one of you tell us what the hell going on

(Sam storms out)

Jack- Guys what wrong with sam

Priscalla- um Zac raped her

Rhys- He what I going to kill him

Nathan- and now she pregnant

Rox- And she planning to have an abortion

Rhys- Look i go find sam and talk to her the rest of you go catch this killer

Dan- Call us if need

Rhys- Yep

SCENE 5 SAM AND RHYS TALK

(Sam sitting in park area crying rhys walks over and sits next to her )

Rhys- I know your pregnant

Sam- I told them to not say anything

Rhys- yeah well jack dragged it out of them

Sam- I guessing you hate me

Rhys- i could never hate you i do hate Zac though for doing what he did to you

Sam- So you don't hate me

Rhys- No never

Sam- I want to have an abortion

Rhys- I know you do but think about it if you keep it the others and i will support you along the way. I be there for you when you need me day or night so will the others and this baby might not grow up with a dad but he or she will have a mum who will love it and care for it twice as much

Sam- I just not sure i can doing and i can't call on you or others every day and night

Rhys- You can call me anytime i be here when you need me

Sam- I keep it but i won't be calling you or anyone else for help every day and night

(Rhys and Sam hug)

Sam- Now lets go help the others

Rhys - Yep

SCENE 6 NATHAN PRISCALLA ROX AND JACK ARRIVE AT THE MURDER SCENE

(Nathan and Priscalla walk inside and see the body)

Priscalla - Look like he somehow been punched in the ear and he bleed out

Nathan - Good job Constable i think your theory might be right

Priscalla- You do

(Nathan smiles at Priscalla

Nathan- Yeah I do

Priscalla- Oh i looking forward to our date tonight

Nathan- Yeah me to just lets keep it between us

Priscalla- Yeah good idea

(Jack walks in )

Jack- so what do you guys reckon happened

Priscalla- I reckson someone punched his ear and he bleed out

Jack- What about you Nathan

Nathan- i agree with smithy

Jack- Ok will Rhys and sam are on there way

(Rhys and sam walk in)

Nathan- Priscalla and i reckson he was punched in the ear and he bleed out

Sam- did she live with anyone else

Priscalla- two flatmates rubi and peter that weren't a couple

Rhys- Well we have to go to the station and question the flatmates

Nathan and Priscalla ok

(Sam and rhys walk to car and then drive to station)

SCENE 7 THE FLATMATES QUESTIONED

Rubi- Now why do you want us in here

Rhys- we believe you guys murdered your flatmate

Peter- why would we want to do that

Sam- because you were dating behind rubi boyfriend back and rubi knew and would tell him so you killed

Peter- Wait i did it alone not rubi arrest me not her

Rhys- peter hill your under arrest for the murder of Lisa Simons

(Peter drags away rhys starts to walk out)

Sami- Rhys thanks

Rhys- for what

Sami- everything


End file.
